


From Dusk Till Dawn Recap and Meta: 104 Let’s Get Ramblin’

by gigglingkat



Series: FDTD Meta [4]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recap and Meta on Episode 4: Let’s Get Ramblin’ as a couple of you are enjoying the comments and meta exchanges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dusk Till Dawn Recap and Meta: 104 Let’s Get Ramblin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoenicole89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoenicole89/gifts).



> I’ve now seen the entire season and while I did the original three recaps from my “original reaction”, I’m doing these more from what they mean to me NOW and for the conversations in the comments. (*shameless pimp*) I’ll still try to keep the spoilers for future episodes “below the Fin” but don’t read comments or leave me one without specifying you want to stay spoiler free. I’m going to answer as if you’ve seen all of Season 1.

Jenny (who was not named yet, but if the closed captioning gets to know her name, then so do I) narrates over a moving highway in South Texas. _The road is long; the path uncertain._ It’s Adorable!

He’s adorably being fierce and riding around, looking for that secret Mayan runway he detected last episode. I am working under the assumption that he’s making a beeline for the Acuna border station, but…

 _For so many of us, the journey is one of solitude. We tell ourselves we must walk this arduous road alone._ Oh look, not only does he STILL have Richie’s lucky knife - which is the worse idea ever - he’s got it out where the eye on it can cheerfully glare at him. Because, what could go wrong with the spooky murder weapon riding shotgun on a revenge mission?

 _Face whatever comes no matter how terrible, some of us call on angels to spread their wings and protect us._ Seth covers poor doomed Monica with a sheet. It’s a beautiful moment because he’s genuinely grieving, but where did he get the sheet? Maria’s kinda on top of the one on the bed. This thought occurred to me about the eighth time through, so it is a testament to the scene, but now I amuse myself with the thought that Seth had to go steal a sheet off the housekeeping cart. It just adds a hilarious later to the HOUSEKEEPING! scene later.

___  _

Others long to see the path, hoping they will come to know the way through the Lord’s nourishment. And because this show is a life ruining asshole, Richie is apparently hoping to learn the path to enlightenment with a yummy Horchata (with just a hint of Macadamia Nut!) But hey! Richie’s being disturbingly good at being creepy - Everyone DRINK.

_What if we are shown the way?_ OH. OH! “We are shown the way” over the image of the crucifix -- salvation through death and ascension. _Oh, Show. You beautiful, clever, heart-rending little bastard._

 _Will we continue on this road alone - blind and afraid?_ Directly over Jenny, you _bastards_.

 _Or will we have the strength to follow his path?_ Directly to Scott and Kate. Kate keeps beaming and Scott looks serious. As in, Kate’s radiating her own light and Scott’s brooding in his own shadow and I am 100,000% done with this show.

 _That is why I am here today to honor a man who sees with better eyes than the rest of us. He has shown us God’s path to salvation; through his ministry, he has saved so many lives - including mine. My husband: Jacob Fuller._ Make that 1,000,000% done.

If you are the few reading as you watch, I’m sorry. Just know that this just broke the “Because that’s not foreboding or ominous at all” drinking game rule to the point where I have to retire that rule for this or be responsible for a sudden outbreak of liver disease for people watching this show.

BUT OMG BB!KATE LOOKS SO HAPPY. So that can’t be allowed, we immediately cut back to Kate who is driving the RV like a boss while her menfolk stay out of her way. She even manages to look at her phone while not swerving all over the road. *Stares pointedly at _Scott_ *

Speaking of Scott, he comes up to the front, but doesn’t sit in the passenger seat. That’s just not safe. The Fullers are not good road trippers, y’all. I mean, this was an issue even _before_ the Geckos joined the fun. Scott doesn’t mention she shouldn’t be reading her phone while driving (SEE?) but just grouses that she had better not be texting CherryLime!Kyle.

Kate has completely dumped the asshole who called her brother names - even though it wasn’t really him - KUDOS! I’m glad that kind of bullshit isn’t tolerated or tried to be explained. It’s a small thing, but it really sells her character. She wasn’t reliant on Kyle to rescue her, which is what my initial impression was, she just found him the simplest solution to escape a trip she didn’t want to take.

Now that she’s been told that Jacob left the ministry, realized there is something wrong about her mother’s death and witnessed Jacob lose control - enough to get drunk in the early afternoon while driving - Kate is taking stock and taking the wheel, quite literally. She tells Scott that Mexico is still not on her to-do list, but she can’t just turn the RV around and go home with Jacob spiraling out of control the way he is.

Scott tries for a “you are not the boss of me” attitude but she shuts that shit down. I don’t think she’s purposefully cutting him off or saying his issues are less important - she’s just too overwhelmed to deal. Scott accepts it, but it's kinda more like he's used to it than anything else and I break a little.  

Kate’s decided to get off the road and hole up for the night to allow Jacob time to sleep it off and get some answers. Of course, she picks the Dew Drop Inn (sounds cute!) to do this, because she’s a character in a horror show, and even the best decisions are horribly, horribly wrong ones.

_Dew Drop Inn Room 106. HOUSEKEEPING!!!_   


Seth answers the door in an incredibly cheery, nothing-to-see-here-officer, way with only about three-fourths of his face showing. The housekeeper is played by a “Hey! Her!” kind of actress and you can just tell - Seth is already on her _last nerve_ before he even opens the door. He then makes it worse by body-blocking her from entering the room by claiming that he and his girlfriend had a late night and need to not be disturbed. The following things have me laughing for hours:

1 - Although not disturbing the girl (poor dead Monica) “sleeping” in the bed is the main reason for not letting housekeeping in, when Seth goes to list who’s in the room with him, he cannot think of the word “girlfriend” right away. As if it’s a foreign concept and he can't find the word, until he glances back into the room.

2\. From what we know of the layout of Room 106, Seth is looking at _Richie_ when suddenly the word “girlfriend” comes to mind.

3\. Rather than appease HOUSEKEEPING!, Seth actually greatly alarms her at the thought of having to clean up after Seth’s sexual shenanigans.

4\. Seth is In Charge, Dammit. DRINK

5\. When Seth offers to allow her in tomorrow, HOUSEKEEPING! just mutters, “I’ll come back when I damn well please.” Which means that even if I’m wrong about Seth stealing the sheet for a shroud, he’s going to have to steal any towels he needs. HOUSEKEEPING! is _done_ with him and is never coming back to his room. Ever again.

6\. Seth’s “okay thank you” is the nearest aloud delivery of “kthnxbai” I’ve heard on television.

Seth’s fake smile drops the instant the door closes and Richie tries to tell Seth about his visions again. Seth cuts him off and focuses instead on the problem of the two of them crossing - when every guard is going to have their pictures. And they _will_ , because whatever jump the Geckos had at the roadblocks has now been eaten by: the layover at the Ravine of All Bad Things, Seth giving away their location by _answering the fucking traceable cellphone_ , Vanessa and Seth’s encounter with the law at Big Kahuna and, now, Richie has killed and mutilated their hostage.

Seth is having _a day,_ y’all _._

__He is beginning to truly lose his shit and talks about “Uncle Eddie” and how criminals, like the Geckos, always talk about hitting big and retiring, but, never actually _do_. 

His panic is annoying to Richie, who is still trying to explain that his visions are _real_ and verified by Monica. He could see inside her, knew that she intended to hurt him and wants to figure out what’s happening to him. Seth just wants to move, too afraid of getting caught with a body, and that there is something WRONG with Richie (DRINK) to listen to his brother at all.

Richie realizes that Seth is freaking out, and decides to be _helpful,_  revealing he knows how to get across the border. He tells another “Uncle Eddie” story, how eyes are windows to the soul and the source of your energy. Sensing eyes on you is actually sensing energy on you. If you can shut down that energy, your presence shuts down too, making you invisible. 

Seth starts off not even being able to look at his brother, but as Richie goes on, Seth not only turns, but drifts closer. Richie thinks they should, essentially, “tune in and drop out” to get across the border, and even channels The Dude at the end.

_Richie is a perfectly sane and rational human being. Drink.. Just… keep drinking, folks._

Seth just looks so _hurt_ that Richie’s acting so crazed, as if it’s done as an insult to Seth. Not being able to take it anymore, Seth literally flees the room and the stone look returns to Richie’s face at the rejection. _My babies!_

_Fuller RV/Dew Drop Inn_

Kate comes out of the front office, having checked them into the DDI herself. She and Scott argue over who is going to sleep on the bed with Drunk!Jacob. Rather than share a bed and let Jacob snooze alone, Kate gets the solo bed. 

Dear Fuller Babies. _You have a motorhome._ Its _purpose_ is to allow you to sleep in it! Although, given the current state of things, maybe none of you actually know how to convert the table to a bed.

Ahem. Ramblin' On.

As they pull out, Seth - who looks like he’s chugged most of a beer, if not on his second - walks straight in front of them without looking. Fortunately for the series, Kate’s driving, so instead of killing Seth, she just hits the brakes hard enough to wake up Jacob. 

The Fullers all gawk at Seth, who doesn’t seem that alarmed at nearly getting run over by an RV. He just stands there drinking beer, contemplating the RV. Kate finally gets over being nice to the guy she almost hit and gestures in an “any time now” kind of way.

Seth takes in the clean-cut family in the RV, that quite frankly has that “you need a tetanus booster to enter” vibe. Guess what he’s thinking! He steps out of the way and then stands there and watches where they decide to park.

 _Credits._ That's right.  We're just to the credits.  Don't look at me like that.  Y'all _encouraged_ me.

Adorable’s dash beeps at him as a call comes through from his boss. Adorable thanks him for the return call, but that’s the extent of the pleasantries as Boss begins tearing him a new one. Adorable was supposed to be staying put. Don’t think that Boss doesn’t know that the whole “cartel killer” angle is just an excuse to go after the Geckos with lethal force. 

Adorable gives an annoyed glare at his dash and I think he’s just lucky Boss can’t see it.

Adorable plays the “I’m just reading the evidence.”

Boss counters with Dead Cherry-Lime Kyle’s corpse, that doesn’t look like _anything_ they’ve seen so far. 

I’m not sure how, or why, they’ve connected Kyle to the Geckos, as there IS no connection. Boss seems to be in denial that there could be TWO separate weirdo killers in the same county, on the same day. I kinda see his point.

Boss earns more points by holding up his phone and making the Coroner confirm that the kill is fresh. (The Coroner hilariously has a permanent “please don’t put me in the middle, Daddy” look on his face.) “Did you hear that?” 

HEE. I can’t even explain why it’s funny. Boss has great chops and timing for a walk on role. (I miss Northern Exposure.) Adorable tries to sum up the Great Mythology Exposition Thesis which makes Boss _literally roll his eyes_ at the phone. And make this face:  
  
 _Hee!_ Boss gets that “Son, don’t make me get the belt” tone of voice, and tells Adorable that his son tells him crazy shit all the time, too.

Because, he’s high. _On weed._

And then, he demands not to hear it at work. Adorable just talks faster, as if that’s going to make it better. The Geckos are going to cross at Acuna with the help of the Cartel, because, Adorable's Ranger Gut says so! See? Nothing like the stoner’s crazy shit here!

Boss, in an attempt to retain the title “Boss”, admits that he’s going to call the border station at Acuna and give them the heads up, but, Adorable is grounded and should go home right the fuck now.

Adorable tells the Boss about Don Johnson making him swear on BB!Adorable that he would take down the Geckos. Boss gets this FANTASTIC “Ho Shit” look on his face. Adorable already has a ticket to Ranger Hell for letting Don Johnson die, and they both know that is totally how it works. 

Boss caves and Adorable squints adorably in satisfaction. Boss blusters that Adorable needs to stay in touch, but AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. No. No one’s buying that.

Pulling into a gas station, Adorable’s slightly hypnotized by Richie’s Lucky Knife, which whispers. It makes him think about swearing for dying Don Johnson to kill the Geckos. 

There is a difference between Justice and Revenge, but I don’t know that he cares at the moment. I blame Dropped Jesus, The Photo.

_Dew Drop Inn Room 207_

Scott is complaining about how far away Kate parked the RV. She didn’t even pull around front to let him and Jacob out with the luggage. I think this is to set up the end of the episode, but it also means that Kate was smart enough to see Seth watching them, and deliberately parked the RV so he couldn’t see which room they had. 

Scott jokes that Jacob parks better half-drunk and sends said Jacob into a rage about respect, appalling both of his kids.

Now united, the Fuller sibs hit the room and Scott _politely_ asks if he can crash on a separate bed for a while. Kate has no problems with it, as she? Is going to the pool, likely to pretend she’s Lila again and see if she can figure out what the hell is going on with Jacob. 

She closes herself off in the bathroom, but Jacob is sobering up fast and demands she open the door to talk. She’s a preacher’s daughter so she does so topless, discomforting Jacob.

He mans up fairly well and apologies for the drinking, assuring her it was a momentary lapse, that won’t happen again. 

She replies curtly but he refuses to shut down back at her, asking what’s going on with her. She denies anything is going on, but confirms she wants to ditch the Mexico trip. She doesn’t feel safe with him, doesn’t feel she can trust him and notes that he’s just not acting like “himself” and OMG ALL THE FULLER FEELS.

Jacob and Kate both define Jacob as a preacher and man of God. If he isn’t that anymore, it’s like Kate even recognize him as her father. It’s not fair or simple or wrong - it’s just _so fucking real_ in context of a family reeling from an untimely death. GAH. And Scott! Scott who cares so much that he can’t show anything but anger and apathy and... *flappy hands*

While I get overly invested, Jacob just insists that, in time, Kate will look back and realize how important this time was, reducing _me_ to a puddle of emotions but also reaching Kate. Still too tense about the night her mom died, Kate retreats to the pool and Scott and Jacob stay in the room.

Down in the lobby, Seth walks up to the counter and rings the bell to summon a character called “Mean Old Basterd” - I’m guessing to bypass censors - but let’s go with: he’s Brad Pitt’s character, now bitter and forgotten, running a No Tell Motel. That works too. 

Seth asks for a place to eat, but Mean Old Basterd is not the fucking Chamber of Commerce, Seth.

Seth isn’t hungry, or forgetting about the abandoned Big Kahuna meal in room 106, he’s just stalling for Richie’s, who’s at the check-in desk - conveniently located 10 feet to the left of the bell - just go with it - and is looking up the latest registered guests. 

Meanwhile, Mean Old Basterd is yelling at Seth, because Seth had damn well better not be eating in that room! Mean Old Basterd will kick Seth out of the room _with a kitchenette and dining table,_ and put his punk ass out on the street for eating, don’t think he won’t!

Seth looks pissed at himself, for thinking that this day would get any better. As soon as Richie signals, he tells Mean Old Basterd to forget it, but it’s already forgotten! _Seth_ had better not forget! _No eating in room suites designed for storing food and eating, goddamn it!_

LOL. Seth out and out runs away from the Mean Old Basterd. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Seth’s life is _hard_ , y’all. This series could be titled _Seth Gecko and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Should’a Stood In Bed Day_ and not change a single god damn thing.

_Room 207._

Sleep has apparently eluded Scott, who is setting up his guitar… this must be to tell us about his music, because the whole point of leaving the RV was for Jacob to _sleep_. Remember sleep, Scott? You were all for it 2 minutes ago. Now you’re going to play an amped guitar… you know what? Nevermind.

We’re spared by a knock on the door, which Jacob answers, as he is still slightly drunk and still doesn’t know he’s in a horror/exploitation show, yet.

He’s going to catch up in just a moment though, because Richie is at the door, complaining about the noise and would they mind keeping it down?

Totally off-guard, Jacob just asks, “What’s that now?”

Seth bum rushes him, rifle-butting him backwards onto the bed and summing up. “The man said shut your mouth.”

Dun!

Seth stands over Jacob and Scott as they sit on the bed, glumly watching Richie bring the bag-o-weapons into the room. Seth wants to know what’s up with Jacob and the minor Chinese boy. Jacob catches the implication, and states flatly that Scott is his son, with no qualifiers. Seth buys it for the moment and asks for Mom.

Jacob declares it’s just the two of them, but Seth saw Kate when she almost hit him. Richie, also, finds a discarded bra in the bathroom - which he helpfully models - _SNERK._ Jacob rather sucks at lying and says that Kate went out. For supplies. Probably won’t be back for _hours_.

Seth doesn’t buy that for a minute and for once, Richie’s spider sense agrees. Seth makes Jacob call her and making Jacob possibly the first dad, ever, to be relieved that their teenage daughter is not speaking to him. She doesn’t answer.

Richie finds the suntan lotion, and because the voices aren’t distracting him, is able to use common sense. She’s probably at the pool. 

Seth starts to go get her, but a flashback reminds him what happened the _last time_ he left Richie alone in a room with hostages. Blood tinted images of poor dead Monica. Screw you, Show. *sniffles*

“Actually, you go get her, Richie. You spent enough time in hotel rooms today.”

 _Hee_. Richie doesn’t argue in the least, which, hilariously, makes Seth _more_ nervous. LOL. He gets very consice. Richie is not to touch, talk or otherwise interact with said girl. 

Richie fails to point out that it is impossible to force someone to go back to their room _without_ interacting with them in some manner. (Because Seth is In Charge, Dammit.) Instead, he calmly tells Seth he’s got this under control and leaves. 

Jacob and Seth both look grateful I’ve suspended the “because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all” drinking rule. See? We have to think of the livers.

_Dew Drop Inn Pool_

Kate’s reading her Lila-obtained police report, that outlines Jacob’s story the night of Jenny’s death. The preliminary findings at the scene play out in flashback. Hey! That’s Seth’s trick. No wonder you two will get along… ish. (SPOILER) 

Jacob was driving Jenny somewhere when he lost control and rolled their car. (They took a turn too fast.) Jacob said it was bad brakes and /or a deer in the road, but the highway patrol couldn’t find a damn thing wrong with the brakes, and, there was a functioning streetlamp. So no wildlife would be around it, and Jacob would’ve have seen them if they were.

Skid marks say, Jacob took the turn in excess of 70 mph (~110 kph for the Canadians and Aussies) so, the HP took a breath analysis and blood work later - both cleared Jacob of the DUI.

Kate’s visible relief too short-lived to even register, as the officers then discovered lacerations on Jacob’s arms, indicating he and his wife were having some sort of physical altercation when the crash happened. Jacob confirmed it.

Kate’s so disturbed, she stops reading the report to go float in the pool, while the memory of her mother saying Jacob saved so many people - including her - echoes around.

We get _another_ flashback - because this show understands what the word linear means, it just has no bearing on it. 

Kate remembers finding Jacob praying over Jenny, to relieve her pain and sorrow. Jenny’s too busy sobbing to see Kate, but Jacob quickly does, and lies like the LYING LIAR WHO LIES that he is. It’s a migraine. Leave. Pray.

Back in the pool, Kate dives under the water to get away from the flashback, as Richie approaches. She goes back to floating on her back and he uses his sight - and from the stony look on his face, he’s expecting another monster to attack him or try to trick him - but instead, Kate’s bleeding out. 

The pain of thinking her father harmed her mother surrounding her like an open wound.

It triggers Richie’s humanity, and the little boy look returns, as he asks if she’s okay. She is, though she’s startled to have someone walk up like that, and quickly leaves the pool. 

Santanico starts whispering and Kate’s got some serious Lolita shots going on, as Richie pictures her asking for help out of the bikini. So, instead of the gun, he reaches for cigarettes, prompting the real Kate to ask for one.

Richie is amused at this point, and a little curious. He teases her, asking if her father never warned her off of talking to strangers. Kate manages a friendly flirt and goes to sit down. 

Richie is going to draw the gun, but a family joins the pool party, so he instead sits next to her, asking again if she’s okay.

Do you ever feel like your life - and everything in it - is just slowly turning upside down like a ship flipping over in the ocean?

Richie does. He _so_ does.

_HOUSEKEEPING!!!!_

This time, Seth’s got the door shut and asks her to come back, _before_ she actually starts to come in. Look at that! Seth _does_ learn things without a flashback! WOOT. HOUSEKEEPING! obviously thinks its weird that its _the same guy from downstairs,_ but there’s no fucking way Mean Old Basterd pays her enough for that shit. She keeps on truckin’. 

It’s hilarious. I’m not even going to nit pick that the Fullers _just checked in. The room is clean._ Let’s face it. It’s the Dew Drop Inn. There’s one housekeeper. She starts on the first floor and works up to the second. She works the back buildings and moves to the front.

HOUSEKEEPING! will get to your room when she damn well feels like it. Does she look like she cares if your room was clean when you checked in?

Ahem. Ramblin’ on.

Seth is wondering how long Richie’s going to be, as Jacob’s neurons sober up, remembering the radio announcer he cut off earlier. 

He tells Seth what he knows, and that he turned the radio off, so as not to scare the little’ens. ( _You did the right thing. Now SIT._ \- Seth is such a Sarcastic Little Shit) The point is, Jacob has figured out the Geckos want to go to Mexico, and the Fullers are cover. 

This makes Jacob smarter than every Texas Ranger ,except Adorable, on this show. 

He’s about to make his point, but Seth is In Charge, Dammit. He derails Jacob, by asking him about acting. 

The scene is so good. The two actors talking about acting, while acting, to show how completely alien their characters are to one another. To Seth, acting is about control, deception and a kind of poker play. Jacob saw it as a story telling craft, to bring people in and bring them closer.

Jacob can’t see where Seth’s going with this, and Seth has no clue who Joseph, son of Jacob, was. Neither of them understand why I find it hysterical to make allusions to Joseph and the Technicolor Dreamcoat at the moment. Or even seeing the future.

Seth decides to wrap it up and explains the New Plan. Operation El Rey or Bust is going to use the Fullers, and Jacob’s acting, to get across the border. 

Jacob says, he won’t let them take his kids with them, but Seth points out that one dude alone in a big RV isn’t quite the picture of innocence the blended family has.

Jacob is also sober enough to clue in how worried Seth is about leaving Richie with Kate. He threatens to kill them if Richie harms Kate, but Seth shuts him down, by threatening to kill Scott right then, if Jacob doesn’t stow the attitude. 

Scott is not thrilled and tersely tells Jacob to sit down. Appeased, Seth returns to staring out the window.

Back at the DDI Pool, Richie notes that Kate doesn’t know how to smoke the cigarette she bummed. Kate gets prickly at being called a nice girl and calls him on being a creeper, picking up underaged girls. Richie calls the notion “despicable” and tells her to pick up her phone, but of course, she doesn’t.

Because, she’s stealing ALL of Seth’s drinking rules. Including the one where the series would be shorter, if she actually listened to Richie. Seriously. There’s a family within call for help distance. If she’d answered the phone and forced Richie’s hand here, it would have been a much different tale.

Kate instead admits that she doesn’t want to talk to her dad - trying to play it off as normal teen-aged angst, but Richie knows it goes deeper. When he saw her in the pool, he could see the hurt inside was like a wound bleeding her out. He even manages to make it sound soothing, rather than the standard disturbingly good at being creepy. 

So, Kate takes another look, and asks if he sells bibles or preaches. He says no, but she opens up anyway, even though she doesn’t know why.

Richie points out, that talking to strangers is sometimes easier and then laughs, when she ruins it by telling him her name. He tells her his name is Richard and they shake on it, in the warm sun by the Dew Drop Inn Pool. 

It’s a shining moment and if you’ll excuse me a moment, I have something in my eye. *sniffles*

Moment’s over! The second he’s touched her hand, Richie obviously sees the previous flashbacks, and conversationally asks if Kate thinks “he killed her” and that “whoever she was, she never had migraines". 

Kate is understandably galvanized into getting up and running for it. Richie seems as apologetic as if he’d accidentally stubbed her toe. Kate then accuses _Richie_ of trying to trick _her._

The reversal of it makes Richie ponder the irony, long enough for her to skedaddle the hell out of there. It’s a nice touch, that I didn’t fully appreciate until rewatching. Kate is the first person, other than Seth, that Richie always sees as human. She isn’t trying to trick him, but he is trying to trick her. 

It’s just a moment though, then, he gets up, and follows at a distance.

_Room 207._

Jacob gets both Seth and Scott nervous, by deciding aloud Seth is judgment, rendered upon Jacob for his sins. As his children are innocent, Jacob prays that Seth will only take it out on Jacob himself, not the kids. 

Scott is uber-freaked, but Seth just broke up with his ex - AGAIN - and found his brother has a new hobby of carving out women’s eyes. Jacob will have to settle for “annoyed at yet another fucking problem this day has developed” from Seth. It’s all he has left.

It does serve to put Seth across the room, and slightly surprised by Kate barreling in, but Jacob’s order to run is pointless. Richie’s right behind her.

_In Media Res. Aka DON JOHNSON LIVES FOREVER. So THERE._

Don Johnson and Adorable - on Adorable’s third day on the job - do not wait for backup before sneaking into a drug den to rescue a girl. There’s a cute beat where Adorable is going to break down the door but Don Johnson is all “HOLD UP” - because the door is unlocked. Heh. 

Enjoy that moment because you’ll need it.

Once in the house, they ranger-fu around and find the girl in the back room. It quickly turns violent. 

Don Johnson takes out his guy from across the room but Adorable has to duck an axe from his guy. Don Johnson has no time to take aim and shoots the guy’s _jugular_.

It is spectacularly _bloody_ , spraying Adorable, the girl, the room… _everything_ … except Don Johnson. Because … fuck blood, he’s Don Johnson.

And the blood just doesn’t stop. The credits try to tell me this guy is Bo Barlow. Nuh-huh. This is Rob ZomBleeds. 

I’ve been typing and he’s STILL bleeding on Adorable and the girl. They take turns screaming about this, until Adorable is jerked out of the flashback by the gas tank clicking to full. 

Remember when Adorable stopped for gas? Don’t think about the timeline too hard on this show. That way lies madness. And a google spreadsheet, with so many colors it looks like Sanatico killed all the My Little Ponies on it.

Ahem. Ramblin’ On.

Adorable is now outside the truck, holding the knife, and after several viewings, I think there’s a chance he had a session of lost time. He doesn’t seem to know why he got out of the truck, doesn’t know when he picked up the knife again, etc.

Adorable takes off for Acuna border station, again, when the GPS begins to fritz as it approaches Lagrimas Road - which translates to Road of (Our) Tears. 

I raise my glass, in silent salute, to the “because that’s not foreboding” drinking rule that continues to haunt us. 

Adorable has begun hearing the whispers, but it’s more like he’s eavesdropping, than the attempts to influence Richie. Screeching to a halt at the stop sign, Adorable pays no attention to me shouting at him and picks up Richie’s lucky knife again. 

GODDAMMIT, ADORABLE. PUT THE KNIFE DOWN. 

Unable to hear me, as he insists on being a fictional character on my tv, Adorable instead manages to open the knife. Or it takes the opportunity to attempt to slit his wrist. Both are possible and they aren’t even mutually exclusive. More after the Fin.

Either way, Adorable’s startled by the wound, but not nearly as he is by the sudden appearance of Rob ZomBleeds. Looking just as angry as he did when he was alive, Rob ZomBleeds tells Adorable that Richie’s lucky knife does not belong to him. Adorable should really give that back.

Adorable is still processing and has not yet gotten past the “you’re _dead_ ” part of these shenanigans, so I don’t know how effective that message was. Rob ZomBleeds tells him the “path is stained with _tears_ of blood - _lagrimas_ de sangre” — which is actually kinda helpful.

Oh, no, my mistake. Rather than emphasize the _helpful_ part of that, Rob ZomBleeds decides we haven’t had our gore factor for an episode yet and bleeds AGAIN. Spraying Adorable. _AGAIN_. Adorable freaks and flails but manages not to scream this time. Yay progress?

The vision ends abruptly and Adorable is left with no cut, no blood, no passenger. Richie’s lucky knife stares at him from the cup holder innocently, like he never picked it up at all.

Adorable looks to his, now perfectly functioning, GPS and realizes he’s at the corner of _Risa_ and _Lagrimas_ - ** _Laughter and Tears_**. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?  


Guess which one Adorable picks. Go on, guess.

Sigh. This god damn show.

He doesn’t go far when he comes across the Big Kahuna Burger, where Vanessa still has the cop from last episode at gunpoint and has gathered a crowd of local law enforcers. Adorable pulls in to see what’s going on and spots Vanessa, as the rest of the patrons and staff come running out.

There’s a jump cut, so we’re spared Adorable doing the meet-n-greet with the locals, and come in on him explaining that Vanessa is ex-of-Seth and asking for the backstory. Upon hearing the events of last episode at the Big Kahuna, Adorable marches straight up to Vanessa. LOL. Like, even the local sheriff can’t believe the balls.

Adorable has no time for this shit, and ignores Vanessa’s insistence that she wants a car and no sheriffs around. Instead, he asks why she’s doing this for Seth - who left her in this mess. He shows a picture of the death-by-angel and correctly judges that she has no idea that Richie was that far gone. 

He gently LIES LIKE A LYING LIAR WHO LIES, and says, he just wants to bring in Seth and Richie, before Richie hurts anyone else. Yes. By splattering them over someone, like they splattered Don Johnson in episode one. YOU LIAR.

He points out, it’s only a matter of time, before Richie’s so far gone that Seth isn’t safe either. No. I refuse to reinstate the drinking rule. YOU CANNOT HAVE MY LIVER. I DON’T CARE HOW MANY ANVILS YOU THROW AT US.

Vanessa folds. Besides, all she knows is, Seth was in a Camaro that she smashed up (NO! NOT THE CHEVY!) and that their motel is nearby. Adorable points out, there’s a lot of motels nearby and she just shrugs and asks if he can really get Seth away from Richie. He’s not facing her anymore, so the Adorable face of sympathy is gone, He rather ominously tells her,  he’ll “take care of” Seth.

Adorable is not in a good place. Neither is my liver.

_Dew Drop Inn Room 207_

Kate has had all this time for a costume change. Seth tells her to get out of the bathroom to hear the next phase of Operation El Ray or Bust. Seth has taken the last couple of scenes to remember to be stupid when it comes to the plot so the plan is:

1\. Jacob will go out alone to the RV and move it to the _front_.

2\. As they can’t go through the lobby without causing suspicion, Richie and Scott, followed by Seth and Kate, will head out in five minute intervals.

Now, I am going to be generous - very, very generous - and play along with Seth. This is the plan, as it will allow the Geckos to enter the RV under that overhang. Limiting the Fullers space to move, blocking them from the street, etc. The pairs allow the two Geckos to manage the three Fullers, without giving the Fullers time or manpower to attempt escape and hostages to prevent them from raising the alarm.

Seth with Kate also provides the “girlfriend” he spoke of earlier in case either HOUSEKEEPING! or Mean Old Basterd get curious. Hell, Kate’s youth even gives him a skeevy reason to have been so slippery about it before.

You know what would also do all that? _Loading the motorhome in the back of the motel, Seth. Where no one can see you anyway._

Meanwhile, Adorable has already screwed up Seth’s plan, by parking in the front and banging on the bell. Mean Old Basterd is as pleased with the bell as you’d imagine. Adorable just wants to check and go - on to the next motel, no doubt. He’s talking fast and flashing his badge.

Mean Old Basterd makes a point to never glance down, as he stubbornly says he ain’t seen no one. Which - as a double negative means… nevermind, Adorable isn’t in the mood to wait for my tangents and holds the wanted poster up in front of him.

Mean Old Basterd deliberately looks, and then, gets all sly and cuts off his own denial. Would there happen to be a reward? Cut to Adorable roaming the first floor hall and seeing the Camaro with the busted windshield. (*sob*)

Seth gets some leeway back. Pulling the RV around front may be more about getting it AWAY from poor dead Monica and the Chevy, and less about it being IN FRONT AND IN PUBLIC. But I still gripe.

_Room 207._

Jacob requests a minute to ensure his kids are on board with Operation El Rey or Bust. Richie takes the minute to tell Seth that “something” is telling him they should go out back. When Seth refuses to humor him, Richie gets snippy that Seth isn’t listening.

Seth points out, it’s hard to hear what Richie’s saying, when his actions have been speaking, so much louder. Unless Richie’s forgotten, and would like to go back to Room 106 and recap? 

Richie stays calm and tries to explain that he’s “tuned in” to something, and it is showing him the way. Richie plays the “we are back” card, and I think, it might work with time, but they are out of that. Seth insists on leaving the RV in front, as SETH IS IN CHARGE DAMMIT. Richie looks fed up with always following his brother’s lead.

_Room 106._

Adorable breaks down the door and quickly finds Monica. Adorable’s face as he’s approaching the “shroud” kills me. He knows he’s too late and he knows what’s under the sheet. After quickly making sure the room’s otherwise empty, he looks under the sheet anyway.

We’re spared by a flashback, and Don Johnson’s voice telling us that the girl’s going to be all right. I hate to disagree with Don Johnson. But neither poor dead Monica, nor the girl that got sprayed by Rob ZomBleeds, are going to EVER be okay. 

Adorable is finishing up a second review of breakfast and flushes. Don Johnson notes that the world is a better place with the two guys he just killed gone.

I really thought, there was going to be something about Don Johnson and IA asking about how two Rangers just walked into a house and killed two people without calling first. But, this is fictional Texas. So, Adorable’s just sorry that he gets sick at the sight of blood and isn’t cut out to be a Ranger.

Don Johnson loves Adorable, but he’s not one to coddle people. He has no fucks to give and tells Adorable, if he feels that way, then to go. It’s not like Adorable was drafted, or otherwise forced, to be a Ranger. We’re four episodes in and this attitude does not surprise me but it does surprise Adorable for some reason. Just go with it.

The point is for Don Johnson to sum up Adorable.

_You’ve got the soul of a Ranger. You know you’re a part of something bigger - the last line of defense between chaos and order. And that soul is what made you not want to wait for backup. And it’s that same soul that made you want to kick in that door. And I hate to break it to you, kid, but it’s also what makes you hate the sight of blood._

Adorable feels better, but stubbornly insists he’s still sorry. Don Johnson threatens to shoot him, if he says it again and leaves, before he laughs in his face. Adorable almost smiles back - but we cut away, because this show is determine to ruin everything happy.

 _And_ we didn’t even get spared seeing Adorable pull back the sheet! Although, the flashback did serve to warn us that Adorable was going to lose his lunch at the sight. Plus setup a million things for future eps. So there’s that.

_Room 206_

Jacob has his minute with Kate and Scott. Scott immediately demands to know what was up with all the “judgment” stuff Jacob was spouting at Seth earlier - giving Kate a quick rundown. Jacob brushes it off as trying to distract Seth - nobody buys it, but the kids let it pass. Jacob orders them to do everything the Geckos say for now.

Scott is incredulous - Jacob doesn’t trust the Geckos but as they need the Fullers, the danger isn’t imminent. Scott sees it as indecision, weakness and cowardice. Jacob says their strength is as a family - even minus one that he misses. Kate offers a snide, “Do you really, Daddy?” that only aggravates Scott more. Seth breaks it all up and sends Jacob out to the RV.

_Hall_

Adorable is calling Boss to report the Geckos and the bonds are gone, but poor dead Monica is dead. Boss tells him to call local law enforcement to help secure it all - and Adorable is still totally grounded. Adorable might take that more seriously, if he weren’t distracted by Jacob, on his way to the RV.

Adorable recognizes, but can’t place, Jacob from the Rattler last episode. Jacob legitimately doesn’t return the favor, so Adorable’s Ranger sense isn’t triggered. He just shows the wanted poster to Jacob, who politely stares at it for a moment before LYING that he’s never seen those people.

Jacob _rocked_ in Joseph and the Technicolor Dreamcoat. Where’s _that_ flashback, Troublemaker?

Adorable moves along and spies HOUSEKEEPING!’s cart in the hall.

_Room 206._

Richie and Scott are waiting to leave and Richie has decided to be sociable again. SPOILER: IT DOESN’T END WELL. 

Richie asks if Scott likes Bruce Lee. Scott says sure. Richie asks if Scott knows any early films and is over enthusiastic about Scott’s mumbled affirmative. Scott “kinda” understands some of what is being said - implying he was at least a toddler when adopted. Richie, now feeling magnanimous, says Scott looks a little like Bruce Lee.

Scott feels that is racist bullshit and I’m not entirely sure I disagree. Richie gets offended that Scott was insulted, when he was trying to pay him a compliment. (By the way, Richie is in the WRONG here. His intent doesn’t make it less insulting and his indignance makes it more so. This in no way lessens how much I enjoy Richie right now.)

Speaking of People Who Will Never Be Friends…. ADORABLE HAS FOUND HOUSEKEEPING!!!! 

She notes that the motel has been very strange today. He asks for details, but she’s not supposed to talk about the guests. He assures her it’s totes okay, because he’s a Ranger. 

HOUSEKEEPING knows this! She’s not an idiot. She can see that star on his jacket and she knows what that is. Adorable tries to ma’am her, but she’s on a roll. She thinks that’s the trouble with his kind - they think they can treat everybody like they're the help.

Adorable doesn’t say, “But… you _are_ the help.”

But he wants to. He _so_ wants to. Do I have to tell you that it’s adorable when he’s confused? Cause I want to. I _so_ want to…

_Room 207_

Richie and Scott head out - Scott practically vibrating with anger and attitude which Richie quickly picks up on. He asks if Scott has anything to say, like, “F.U.” While Scott denies it, the attitude isn’t completely gone, so Richie wonders if he mistook the look. Maybe Scott was thinking of making a move? 

Scott doesn’t deny it (something I catch on rewatch) only asks how, seeing that Richie has a gun.

Richie possibly _does_ pick up on the lack of denial, because he agrees that yes, Richie has a gun. He pulls it and invades Scott’s space, explaining how it works. You see, you point it at what you want to die (Scott’s forehead about six inches away at this point), you pull the little trigger, a little bullet comes out the end, it hits Scott and then Scott no longer looks like Bruce Lee.

There’s no longer a question as to that being a compliment.

Subdued, Scott heads downstairs.

Meanwhile, Adorable is still trying to get HOUSEKEEPING! to look at the wanted poster. “Oh now you want my help?”

This only gets her “ma’am”ed again, so she admits she’s seen the “handsome devil” in Room 106. Adorable asks if she knows where “he and his brother went to” - inducing the hilarious reaction of _Brother?_ from HOUSEKEEPING! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. 

She admits that she heard Seth in another room. Adorable eagerly asks where and runs out when he hears, “Upstairs. 207.”

HOUSEKEEPING sarcastically says “You’re welcome” to the air. LOL. 

Adorable will never get service from the DDI ever. I’m sure he’s going to live with that deep regret for the rest of his days. He heads to the local LEOs who have pulled up as Richie and Scott get to the RV. 

Richie makes Jacob start the RV and snides how sweet Jacob’s daughter is, how nice their talk was, how it sounds like they’re having issues.

Jacob gets threatening, but Richie is just reminding him there’s still a Fuller hostage in play. If Jacob tries anything, Richie is going to have Katey-Kakes for dessert. Jacob wants to know how Richie knows his nickname for Kate, but the voices are whispering, so Richie ignores him. 

Richie announces that “they” know the Geckos are at the Dew Drop.

Scott inquires who “they” are and Richie rather lucidly says the cops are so close he can practically smell them. Time for Operation El Rey or Bust to improvise. So would Jacob, nice and obediently, move the RV to the back?

Meanwhile, the local sheriffs that Adorable spotted are complaining. Rangers act as if God Almighty put them in charge of the universe. How you doing there, sir? (As Adorable stomps up.)

Adorable barks that one of the Geckos could still be there and the sheriffs will jump as high as he says when he says to. Whatever you say, sir.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA. Okay, to be fair. I’m fairly certain God Almighty _did_ put Adorable in charge, but the cheerful smile and the hidden eye rolls make me love the sheriffs.

_Room 207_

Seth kills the time by asking Kate if Richie was, for lack of a better phrase, a gentleman, when he went to get Kate from the pool. Kate admits that Richie was disturbingly good at being creepy and scared her. Seth is too fair to hold it against her. Realizing she is _still_ scared, Seth has her look him in the eye, as he assures her, if she does as Seth says, she’ll get out of this without any bumps or scrapes.

Richie has felt secure enough to leave the Fuller men alone in the RV. I don’t see how that was a good idea, but he hardly had a choice, as he has to tell Seth that the RV has moved. On the way, the sheriffs head straight at him. Richie ducks behind a vending machine, but that’s just a very temporary solution.

Remembering his Uncle Eddie story, _eyes find eyes_ , Richie goes limp and closes his eyes. The sheriffs walk right by.

Adorable’s headed up the stairs and is almost at 207, when Kate and Seth come out. Seth quickly grabs Kate, but doesn’t quite use her as a shield, firing at Adorable and the two sheriffs who have come from the other side. He then drags Kate back in the room.

Adorable dives into an adjacent room while Richie, the ruthless killer, comes up from behind the sheriffs and takes them out, but doesn’t kill them. (I’m pleased the sheriffs are out, not dead. They were amusing.) Hearing him, Adorable takes a shot, but they both end up in rooms. Richie rapidly blows out the locks and storms through the adjoining doors, until he finds Seth - who almost shoots him in the head - griping that Richie didn’t announce himself. Richie tells him they moved the RV.

They begin bickering and can be heard by Adorable, who’s being more cautious about breaking in, trying to determine their locations. 

Rob ZomBleeds suddenly shows up. Adorable tries to draw on him, but being a hallucination, Rob ZomBleeds jumps around - including hanging like a spider on the ceiling - before jumping in front of the door adjoining the Geckos.

Adorable fires, hitting only the door - the wild shots prompting the Geckos to grab Kate and flee room 207. Rob ZomBleeds gets a hilarious “are you kidding me? C’MON” look, because he's a ZOMBIE HALLUCINATION. WHAT ARE YOU SHOOTING AT?   


Rob ZomBleeds and asks where Richie’s lucky knife is. Adorable takes it out of his pocket - seriously, my adorable one, that’s really NOT a good idea - and manages to purposefully release the blade. Rob ZomBleeds rushes him, eagerly getting stabbed and spraying Adorable with blood. AGAIN.

He then vanishes in a puff of smoke and Adorable is still freaked out, but realizes that the Geckos are no longer audible on the other side of the door. He busts it down and clears the room, before catching the brothers - Richie now in charge of Kate - as they round the corner. Seth at the rear exchanges fire with Adorable.

Seth, the supposedly ruthless killer, and Adorable, the supposedly highly trained Texas Ranger, _fail to hit each other from 10 feet away with repeated tries._ Adorable, finally, manages to get Seth’s shoulder. The shoulder furthest away and not visible to him. Just sayin’ that’s some A-Team level of ballistics going on here.

Meanwhile, Seth gets another sheriff _with one shot from a building away_. I give up and blame Dropped Jesus, The Photo.

Seth decides not to follow Richie and Kate, but to go over the roof instead. I have no idea why. He runs to the edge and looks over - so he sees the RV. Adorable catches up, but they are both out of bullets. Adorable tries to get under Seth’s skin, by commenting that Vanessa gave him up easily, before rushing him. Seth - knowing what’s below - manages to overbalance Adorable, throwing them both off the roof, onto the RV, and landing (mostly) on Adorable.

A quick cut establishes that Richie and Kate are inside, and their reaction to the thunk - so … I guess the roof was to buy Richie time to get Kate inside? Whatever. Still not as annoying as Vanessa walking up on the cop last episode. And no, I’m never letting that go.

Seth quickly takes advantage of the situation and punches Adorable in the face - NO! DO NOT HURT THE ADORABLE! - oh, who am I kidding? That’s not going to ever be a thing. The Fuller RV finally gets ramblin’ out of the Dew Drop Inn!

Richie is in a great mood, having made the right call to get out of there without incarceration. He, once again, invokes the Gecko Family Mantra and Seth agrees that they are back. While Seth tells Jacob where to drive, Richie goes to the back. he apologies for scaring Kate at the pool, but she denies remembering what was said. Or caring. Richie knows that isn’t true and seems genuinely sorry her world feels upside-down. But, he thinks it’s for a reason.

Kate bends just enough to ask if he can really see things. Richie thinks about it and acknowledges, “Only when I look.”

_Fin!_

Okay, so, I have see Season 1 at this point and we’re going to talk about the finale, and the season as a whole, so if your spoiler bell hasn’t been rung yet stop reading now…

No. Really. Just stop. The comments are full of them too.

So my post Fin thoughts are kinda all over the place. First of all - Are you fucking kidding me with that opening narration??? Try watching ep10 and then, rewinding and watching the first five episodes. Holy Shit - they didn’t imply things so much as TELL US right up front what was going on!

I’m going to go by characters:

The Fullers:

Let’s start with Christian Faith vs Depression: The Fullers are shown having the more “humane” Christian faith, which is to say Kate is a Christian who actually _acts_ Christian. (Full Disclosure: I am a recovering Catholic and chronic depressive being treated with meds and therapy. I am bitter about people using dogma to justify hate and my views are _tremendously_ skewed because of it.) Jacob and Kate are worried for Jenny’s soul not because she was sinful and committed suicide. It’s slightly different.

When you are chronic depressive, you can cognitively recognize the self hatred and lashing out at loved ones for what they are, but you can very rarely stop yourself, or even _want_ to stop yourself. It can feel like you are not in control of your own mind. Christians view this as you _literally_ not being in control of yourself, your feeling as actually being valid. You are being attacked by the devil/demons/evil and are in need of help. This evil attack, eventually, pulls your soul away from humanity and “steals” it into darkness, where it will try to pull it back to hell with it.

This is what the suicide is. Not a _sin_ that damns the soul to hell, but the soul’s break with God, allowing the devil to _steal it_ to hell. You die outside of Christ’s protection, so you also do not rest under it - you are not buried in consecrated ground. Although cremation is no longer frowned upon, it was believed your soul hung out with your body, awaiting the resurrection, so this makes it harder for your soul to be saved.

Christ the Redeemer can, of course, save _any_ soul regardless of where it is buried, but it’s still a burden that Jacob and Kate would struggle with.

It’s why Jacob is so worried - Jenny was overwhelmed and not looking to God when she passed - and why Kate firmly believes that Jenny is in heaven - because God would not allow evil, to snatch in a moment, what was so good and beautiful for all of Kate’s life. Kate’s “light” is talked about and so much of it comes from her faith that there is no one, but herself, that can diminish it.

I put it below the fin because I think this is how Jacob “gives up” in the end. It’s not suicide or despair to him. It’s faith that Kate was right. No one can take his light from him, leaving his soul at peace and therefore, saved.

I wish I was about to cheer it up. But SCOTT. ALL THE SCOTT FEELS. He just sits so still, watching Jacob and Kate so intensely and you take it for worry or grief, but then the Geckos show up, and it’s not. IT’S ALL RAGE. EVEN THIS EARLY. And later, even Carlos sees it. And, I think, it was from _before_ Jenny’s death. 

I don’t know if the Fullers missed it because it was so alien to them, but they missed a huge growing problem with Scott. Kate seems to have been more aware of it, but I think once her mother died, she was just too lost to worry about it. And it comes back to bite them.

Literally bites Jacob. He fails his son in the end. AND THEN THERE IS ALL THE SOBBING.

Next up to punch me in the feels is Adorable!! _the journey is one of solitude. We tell ourselves we must walk this arduous road alone. Face whatever comes no matter how terrible,_ when he ends up finding out that his bloodline is DOOMED, and is threatened with losing his family, and is shown his daughter growing up without a father - OMG ADORABLE!!

This kinda fills me with dread now, because he chooses to _go back_ at the end of S1.  HE CHOOSES HIS FAMILY. WHY ARE YOU FORESHADOWING THAT IT DOESN’T WORK? He’s like 10 minutes away in 103! What happens that he can’t even CALL HIS WIFE?

Does he make it back, but, because there is no good way to explain it, he loses them anyway? Seriously, how DO you explain to your spouse that your child is in danger, because she is genetically immune to vampires? Like, do you try to work in episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer in between Sesame Street and Mr Rogers?

Holy crap - Boss was RIGHT - he tells Adorable flat out, Richie isn’t the cartel killer and the bodies left in the Geckos wake do not match the profile of the killer he’s hunting. It was Prof doing them.

Then, there’s the whole bit with Adorable and Richie’s Lucky Knife. Considering Adorable’s this universe’s version of a Slayer, I find it interesting the knife opens for Adorable, but not Seth. It makes me wonder, do the “Rinches” have a god or two on their side - or even _in_ their bloodline. It’s also possible the knife is being wielded to kill him, but as the wound isn’t real, it strikes me more as a warning.

Is the knife acting in Richie’s interest? Most definitely - Rob ZomBleeds repeatedly tells Adorable to return the knife to the rightful owner. But, it's not as full of whispers and distortions as it is with Richie. Are the gods being more direct with Adorable, or is it just the magic genetics that make him process them clearer?

Because it’s interesting to me that, without encountering the knife, Adorable wouldn’t have received _any_ warnings - other than the temple playing tricks - about what going after the Geckos would cost him. And I still can’t decide if that scene about his daughter was caused by the temple, Santanico, Carlos or Adorable’s own fears - more when I get to that ep.

But for now there is NOTHING that anyone - including the Show - can say to convince me that Don Johnson did not know _exactly_ what Adorable is. That he didn’t raise him _specifically_ so he could survive if the Bad Things came again. 

The whole conversation about the place of dead roads and the last stop before hell? Don Johnson was a Veteran of the Psychic Wars. He was left in charge of the world’s last Magic Baby and made sure that he grew up healthy and SAFE and sane enough to marry and have magic babies of his own.

Onto the Geckos:

Seth and Monica: _some of us call on angels to spread their wings and protect us_ \- Okay so we have yet to see Seth become Hunahpu - which I am thinking is the S2 story. He ends up clinging to Kate, who is the angel of this series. Monica becomes the fallen angel in Richie’s transformation nightmare - becoming what Richie becomes, stealing his humanity the way he stole hers. Seth doesn’t even connect to Richie in this episode as much as he does to Kate.

Seth oddly doesn’t lie to Kate. If she did as he asked - if they all had - she would get through it alive. I don’t think she’s totally without “bumps or scrapes” - physical or psychic, but the assurance from this episode was genuine. He also never promises. This honesty is what draws Kate to both the Geckos. Christians can forgive the prodigal, but not the deceiver. Seth and Kate are an odd match at the end of all of this, but I buy it. Being the last two human souls in hell, it makes sense to cling to each other.

Richie: _others long to see the path, hoping they will come to know the way through the Lord’s nourishment._ Well it’s the Nine Lords and the nourishment is blood but that is on the nose even more than I first thought it was.

I do feel that Richie’s sight is _his own,_  not Santanico always showing him things. Otherwise, the moment at the pool makes no sense. Santanico would be urging Richie to sacrifice Kate, just as she is Prof Sex Machine. Kate also senses that Richie is connected to a god - but she mistakes which kind - when she calls him a preacher. She’s being set on the same path as Santanico - even this early on. She’s too good, sees too much, and most importantly - is too good at bringing out the good in others. She’s a threat and I hope we see more in Season 2.

 ** _EXPLOTATION AHOY!_** Richie believing this is happening for a reason, using that to justify his violent actions, reminds me of right wing fanatics hiding behind God for their hate. In a very real way, this is exactly what Richie is - he just has chosen a physically tangible god to follow. Kate’s fight to reconcile the light and purity, that even Santanico insists he has, makes the pairing very interesting to me. BUT JUST BECAUSE YOU DON’T FEEL RACIST DOESN’T MEAN YOU AREN’T SAYING RACIST THINGS, RICHARD! *head desk*

**Author's Note:**

> My screencaps are modified from screencapped.net anything else, ask in the comments! Warning: I’m going to answer as if you’ve seen all of Season 1. Let me know if that's not correct.


End file.
